Of Fire and Ice
by Asakane Kotoro
Summary: Yuki and Kyo were always complete opposites, they were polar opposites to be exact and both of them love Tohru in their own way. One cause for their many fights is to win Tohru over but what happens when all the Sohma males join in? Comedic Fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

Of Fire and Ice

By: Asakane Kotoro

Summary: Yuki and Kyo were always complete opposites, they were polar opposites to be exact and both of them love Tohru in their own way. So one cause for their many fights within their rivalry as Cat and Rat is to win Tohru over but what happens when Momiji beats them to the punch? Who'll really win this round? [some Kyo x Tohru x Yuki, some Momiji x Tohru as well]

* * *

Asakane: Hello! Asakane here! I hope everyone is ready for a humorous romance fic because this is one of them. All the boys of the Zodiac are craving for her attention in more ways than one.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Um, I don't own Fruits Basket or anything. I only own this plot…Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

A happy smile was on her face as went around the kitchen, preparing dinner. A song came out of her lips but it came out as a happily hummed tune. The two boys sitting in the next room both looked over. One with a calm, icey demeanor and the other with a fiery, willful demeanor. These two men are Kyo and Yuki Sohma, and the girl, their objects of affection is Tohru Honda.

Tohru Honda is an orphaned girl from their school. It was only a mere year ago that she had come to live with the Sohma family. But her staying with the Sohma came with a price. And that price was knowing of the curse that darkens the family and she must never tell anyone outside the Sohmas of the curse, lest she had her memories erased and she gets sent back to her father's family. That little threat did nothing to break Tohru's spirits, nor did it the cursed forms of the thirteen members make her think any less of the Sohmas.

His maroon gaze flickered over to the silvery haired youth sitting across from him, only to see that his rival's own violet eyes staring back at him. Sparks seem to fly as they glared at each other, issuing a silent challenge to the other boy. 'Damn rat…'

'Stupid cat…' Both boys continued to glare at each other in silence until Tohru's footsteps could be heard exiting the kitchen. With their keen sense of hearing, both Kyo and Yuki jumped to their feet. The two rivals walked over to the happily humming girl.

"Miss Honda, would you like me to carry Shigure's tray into his study for you?" Yuki's quiet voice asked politely, with only a challenge that Kyo could sense. A certain coldness passed over his face as he glared at the Cat.

Tohru's face lit up as she was snapped out of her little world of humming and rhymes. A faint blush of happiness graced her cheeks as she smiled, "Oh, Y-yuki. Uh sure. Go ahead and take this in for him…" The brown haired girl stammered nervously, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Yuki was handsome, even more so when he was in "Prince" mode. It wasn't hard to see why the Prince Yuki Fan Club loved him so much.

His left eye twitching in irritation at seeing his object of affection being swept up by his rival's "charms", Kyo grabbed the other tray she had in her right hand. "I'll serve this tray while you go get the rest of our food." Kyo said, doing his best to hide the twinge of jealousy in his voice. And like Yuki, he too smiled at her.

Confusion graced Tohru's face as he did so and Yuki, nearly out of the sitting room, stopped and glanced at the two out of the corner of his eye. Her blush deepened and she felt the heat rising on her cheeks, "U-um…K-kyo, this--this is our lunch…" Her heart beating faster now, even more so then when it was Yuki offering to help her.

A triumphant smirk graced Yuki's face as Kyo now froze in terror and in embarrassment. Kyo's eye twitched nervously. Heat rising on his own cheeks, the Cat immediately jumped back to his spot at the table and began to sulk.

'Damn rat…I bet he's enjoying my humiliation.' He thought grumpily. His red gaze flickered to the boy again, this time a snicker could be heard from him. That really made Kyo's anger boil over but for Tohru's sake, he'll just have to endure the torture. But there was a silent ache in his heart, making it hard to cope with the fact that Tohru had been won by Yuki in this battle.

Satisfied that he had won, Yuki knocked on Shigure's door and entered, carrying the tray of Shigure's pickled radish meal in with him.

* * *

Asakane: I know this is a bit short but I want to give everyone a taste of my writing style and I want to see if anyone likes it so far. Lol. Review if you want. If not, thanks for reading anyways. Criticism is accepted but flames will be used to keep me and Haru-kun warm on our skiing trip in Alaska!

Haru: what? -looks at Asa-chan in confusion-

Asakane: Nothing! Bye-bye! -huggles Haru's arm-


	2. Chapter 2

Of Fire and Ice

By: Asakane Kotoro

Summary: Yuki and Kyo were always complete opposites, they were polar opposites to be exact and both of them love Tohru in their own way. One cause for their many fights is to win Tohru over but what happens when all the Sohma males join in? Comedic Fluffiness.

* * *

Asakane: Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, which I'm sure you did. The last chapter was to let everyone get a feel for how I write and I will say this, some chapters might be a bit short, not one sentence short but maybe two paragraphs (it depends on how my internet works and my mood). So Bare with me. Please and thank you.

I would like to thank the following people:

Midnight Leo - Thank you and here's the update you've been waiting for. I hope you like some Shigureru romance. XD

Moonstarr394 - OMG, you just gave me an idea…somehow but I'm planning on putting in some comedy and I think part of that comedy would be Hatori being a little bit like Shigure and/or Ayame in later chapters, but it's only because---I don't want to ruin it. Lol.

BGuate224 - Thanks. This whole "Love War" thing is a way to get Tohru to choose between Kyo and Yuki, or just to get one of them to make the first move. XD Who Tohru will end with is a surprise. A funny one.

Well, thanks everyone. Here's the long anticipated chapter 2. I hope no one got too bored reading my rambling and reviewer responses (I'm feeling a bit lazy about clicking the response button on the review page, lol) and not to mention my internet isn't working quite right for some reason. O.o Well, enjoy.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Um, I don't own Fruits Basket or anything. I only own this plot…Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Yuki couldn't help but smile at his triumph over the stupid cat. Kyo's stupidity came through again and Tohru was far too polite to admit that he had made mistake but then again, Miss Honda was always like that. Yuki's heart began to beat a million miles a minute at the mere thought of his crush.

What made him become so drawn to her so much? Was her smile? Her naivety? Or was it the simple fact that she could be won over by any means?

Yuki was always known for getting bored with one thing and moving onto the next, which is why he always tried avoiding his many fights with Kyo but the damn cat was so persistent. It almost bothered him that Kyo had even tried to impress Miss Honda. Biting his lip to keep from scowling at the mere thought, the Prince immediately straightened up. Maybe it was best that he backed off some to allow Kyo to impress Tohru in his own way. After all, Kyo deerves a little break from being the infinite loser that he was.

And he could always do something more…awe-inspiring later on.

The sixteen year old looked over as two voices could be heard from inside the nearby classroom. One belonged to Miss Honda and the other belonged to some girl he didn't really associate with.

"Um, Tohru, could you give this letter to Yuki?" The girl's meek voice was barely audible as she spoke. Yuki could almost imagine the lit up expression on Tohru's face and the big smile tugging at her lips. She would do anything for anyone. Of course he hoped murdering or stealing wouldn't one of those favors. Yuki sighed, rubbing his temples at the mere thought of Tohru going on the wrong side of the law.

Surely she wouldn't do something like that. Would she? 'Of course not. It's not in her nature to even lie.' He thought, chewing on his lip gently. Tohru's voice sounded from inside the class in response to the favor. "Do you want me to say who it's from or…?" Her gentle but confused voice trailed off and the girl giggled lightly.

"No, that'd be pointless, Silly! Tell him it's from a secret admirer, ok?" The girl asked and of course, Tohru accepted. He could sense the smile in Miss Honda's voice. She'd do anything for anybody as long as it had good intentions. Even if it meant delivering a stupid love letter from one of his many fans. "Of course, Saya-chan!"

Yuki let out another exasperated sigh as he heard the classroom door opening and he sat up more. Time to politely refuse another love letter. And delivered by Tohru even. The brown haired girl soon stepped out into the hallway. A happy innocent smile was on her face as she approached him. Yuki returned a smile of his own. "Yuki! I was asked to deliver a letter to you. It's from a secret admirer."

"Really?" Yuki said through his false smile. His violet gaze flickered over to the doorway where Saya had proceeded to hide and watch from the safety of the classroom. Tohru let out a quiet giggle, which made Yuki's smile become real. Only she could make him feel happy. In her hand was a pink envelope with his name written on it as she held it out to him.

"Open and see what it says." Tohru couldn't hide the excitement in her voice whereas Saya was glaring at Tohru with an smug look on her face. Taking notice of this, Yuki smiled more and gently took the note from his charge, "I'm sorry you had to go through all the trouble of delivering this, Miss Honda but could you tell Miss Saya that it's pointless in tricking you to give a phony love letter that was supposedly from you?"

Her turquoise colored eyes went wide from shock and in plain confusion, Tohru tilted her head, watching as her friend ripped the message in half, letter and all. "…phony love letter…?"

From behind her, Saya looked completely flabbergasted and she stepped out from the safety of the doorway. Her green eyes narrowed. "How do you know it's really from Tohru and not a phony love letter?" She asked, her long blue hair framing her angry features.

"Because Miss Saya, it is not within Miss Honda's nature to write a love letter muchless one stating any erotic fantasies that anyone would like to have with me." Yuki replied bluntly, there was a cold edge to his voice as he now rose to full height and stood before the angry fan girl. Tohru just looked on in confusion with a faint blush on her face. Saya's cheeks huffed in annoyance as she put her hands on her hips, "Oh come on, Yuki. It was just a harmless little prank!"

"one where you tried to making a fool out of Miss Honda." Yuki said. This time, he let his anger get the best of him and be known. Saya cowered under his anger, tears shining in her eyes now.

"Y-you're mean! Yuki! I don't even know why anyone would want to be your girlfriend!" She yelled, her voice cracking. The girl then ran off.

"Saya!" Tohru felt a stabbing pain in her heart and she started to run after the girl, but she was stopped by Yuki grabbing her arm. "Let her go, Miss Honda." The rat ordered but he was only greeted by the most disheartening look ever. Tohru's long brown hair followed her head's movements as she now looked at him with sad turquoise eyes.

"The letter was from me, not a cruel joke from Saya." His object of affection whispered. Those words immediately forced the cursed youth to release her elbow and take a step back in shock. The letter was from her? But what was with the look on Saya's face as she watched Tohru deliver the letter to him?

This confused him, leaving him a stunned silence. Seeing that he wasn't going to respond, Tohru proceeded to run after Saya.

A smile graced his lips as his red eyes darkened. Kyo couldn't suppress his happiness at finally tricking the damn rat at long last. "Heh, that'll teach the damn rat not to underestimate me." He smirked. Suddenly Saya appeared beside him with a triumphant smile on her face. "How was that, Kyo?" She asked, looking at him.

Kyo stuffed his hands into his pocket and smiled as nice as possible, "Thanks, that was good." Saya giggled and nodded, "It was fun making a fool out of the Prince but mind you, I still love him." Her green eyes narrowed with a glare directed at Yuki's cousin, and Kyo nodded.

"I know I know." He siad irritably. Kyo dug into his backpack and pulled out one of Yuki's many Chinese shirts, "Here as promised."

The fan girl's eyes went wide with happiness and she immediately snatched the shirt from the orange haird boy, "Omigod! Thank you!" She was truly in heaven now as she walked off, hugging the shirt to her chest.

Kyo just smirked more before turning his gaze back to his sulking cousin. It was hard to get one of the Prince Yuki Fan Club to go along with him but with the right tools he managed to bribe one of them. "The score is tied now, ya damn rat." The fiery teen whispered, walking off in the opposite direction that Saya had went.

* * *

Asakane: Kyo has a tricky side to him! Yayness! Lol. Leave a review! Criticisms are accepted but flames are not.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Fire and Ice

By: Asakane Kotoro

Summary: Yuki and Kyo were always complete opposites, they were polar opposites to be exact and both of them love Tohru in their own way. One cause for their many fights is to win Tohru over but what happens when all the Sohma males join in? Comedic Fluffiness.

Asakane: Hello! I'm back again!

Haru: You're planning something, aren't you? -points to a sulking Yuki, a giggling fan girl (Saya), a happy Kyo, and a slightly confused Tohru-

Asakane: -sweat drops- Well, I have to or else this story would rot right here and now, and BG and my other reviewers would have my head…Especially BG.

Haru: You're absolutely evil…

Asakane: -grins- Only in my writings! Anyways, time for more reviewer responses!

AirNomad-Ayano - Thanks. I'm glad to see you enjoying this fic. Here's the third chapter and thanks for joining us.

Midnight Leo - Thank you, Midnight! I promise I'll add more fluffiness and comedy. Lol.

BGuate224 - Lol. I'm glad you're enjoying this. I'm gonna wait a few chapters before bringing the older trio in so that I can establish some sort romancey stuff between Tohru and the other two (Haru and Momiji).

Asakane: Thanks for your support everyone and enjoy.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Um, I don't own Fruits Basket or anything. I only own this plot and Saya…Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

She walked with happiness and joy dancing within her heart. She had just gotten just the very thing she needed to really exact revenge against the Honda witch. As she walked down the hall, her long blue hair flowing with the movements of her body, the girl took notice of a certain girl very much protected by the four Sohma cousins that occupied the school.

Tohru's long brown locks of hair graced her kind face which glistened with tears that streamed from her closed aqua colored eyes. Shortly after the failure of giving love note to Yuki, Tohru had taken to running away and hiding in her usual spot under a glass case that contains a red fire extinguisher. The sixteen year old's body was jerking from the force of the silent sobs issued by her throats. Boy would the Yankee and the Dempa Witch be all over Saya and the Prince Yuki Fan Club or worse, Prince Yuki and his cousins, thinking that the fans and/or the boys were the cause of their friend's sadness. Tohru was close with the two scary girl's after all.

Feeling a bit guilty, Saya stopped in her happy walking. Saya herself never disliked Tohru, it was Motoko-sempai and the other fan girls. Saya found Tohru to be sweet and kind. Despite whatever lies and misconceptions the other fan club members had concocted. It was getting rather annoying how the Prince Yuki Fan Club was only formed due to one stupid girl falling for Yuki Sohma's kind smile and charm, and his looks, then gather the rest of her friends to form a club.

'All we ever do is make up a bunch fantasies about someone we barely know.' She thought bitterly. Saya knelt next to her crying classmate and smiled with concern written on her face as she spoke, "Tohru, I'm sorry about what Yuki did."

"Huh?" Tohru's voice squeaked and she immediately looked up to find Saya staring at her, holding one of Yuki's shirt's in her arms. The blue haired girl had somehow found her. Her heart skipped a beat and the brunette quickly bonked her head on the bottom of the Fire Extinguisher Case, giving the other girl a nervous smile, "I-I'm not upset about that! I'm upset because I bumped my head, see?"

Saya blinked, her green gaze staring at the rice ball.

Tohru was always known for keeping her worries and problems to herself but to hit her head like that and pretend she was crying over that? That was…well, weird but funny.

A smile broke out on Saya's lips and she lifted a hand to touch Tohru's head, resting it on the very spot Tohru had purposefully hit it. "You're funny, Honda. But there's no need to make up silly excuses and give yourself brain damage, not that I'm saying you have brain damage."

Tohru giggled, wiping away her tears. She smiled at her classmate's words and nodded. Saya was definitely the nicest member of the Princess Yuki Fan Club. As her teary vision became clearer, Tohru noticed Yuki's gray Chinese shirt in the fan girl's arm and blinked, feeling a bit a confused. "Um, Saya…why do you have one of Yuki's shirts?"

"Oh, this?" Saya's eyes lit up at the question and she held up the folded shirt in questioning, "I needed it for a project, and I had asked Yuki's cousin, Kyo, to get one for me. Y'know, sewing and stuff."

Tohru's smile returned as did her cheerful personality. "You like to sew?" She asked excitedly. Her heart beating in excitement. Tohru loved learning new things about her loved ones.

Heat rose on Saya's cheeks as she blushed from embarrassment and she quickly averted her gaze from Tohru's. "Well, I don't just sew anything…I make costumes and stuff. I kinda want to be a fashion designer…" she said nervously. Tohru gets excited over the smallest things…

"That's great, Saya-chan! You should meet Yuki's older brother, Ayame. He owns a costume shop in town." Tohru babbled, her words catching the other girl's attention.

"Wait, Yuki has an older brother?" Saya turned back to the brunette beside her. Curiosity poked at her heart, wanting her to probe the bubbly girl for more information about this 'Ayame'. It was then that Tohru went into a small story about Yuki and Ayame's estranged relationship and how they think somewhat alike sometimes.

Saya tilted her head to the side, going into thought. From what Tohru had told her, Ayame designs costumes and stuff but mainly designs whatever a client requested Maybe she could get a few pointers from the older brother. Suddenly a voice called out Saya's name and the two girls looked over to find the rest of the Prince Yuki Fan Club glaring at them.

"Saya, why are you fraternizing with the Honda Witch?" A girl hissed, glaring warily at a nervous Tohru.

Saya sighed. This whole 'Tohru is a witch' thing was getting old, and annoying. She rose to her feet and glared back at them. "For your information, Honda is not a witch or a she-devil or whatever else you call her. She was just letting me know where I can get could some help in my fashion designs. If any of you have a problem with me and being friends then go to hell and leave Tohru alone!"

Tohru blushed at this, not getting why Saya was saying to her friends. She was used to the Fan Club's antics by now but for Saya to just up and quit the club for her sake was…bad. "Um, Saya, you don't throw away your friendship with them on my account," She began.

The blue haired girl just whirled around and raise an eyebrow at her. "These bullies? My friends? In their dreams. I only joined them because my stupid cousin Motoko wanted me to. Sure I like discussing all things Yuki but the Fan Club has slowly dissolved from a 'Prince Yuki Fan Club' to a 'Tohru Haters Club'."

From within the crowd of girls, the eyebrow of a long light brown haired girl twitched, her red eyes narrowing. Motoko stepped from behind her subordinates to confront her enemy and cousin. "Our mission is to protect our Prince at all costs--and Honda is the _enemy_." She growled.

"Uh, no, she's not. Tohru is a victim. All the stuff you guys do is considered harassment and stalking." Saya said angrily and with that said, she grabbed Tohru's hand and walked off with the girl in tow.

Motoko watched as the Honda Witch willingly followed her cousin's lead. A black haired girl gulped from beside her. "Sempai, what are we to do? Saya makes the best clothes for Prince Yuki."

Motoko just scoffed, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder, "Let the brat go. We don't need her in our club. She's nothing but a nuisance anyways." And the Prince Yuki Fan Girls just walked off in the opposite direction, a few casting nervous glances in the direction their former comrade and enemy had went. Could this mean the end of the Prine Yuki Fan Club...?

* * *

Asakane: Wow, I'm surprised that I actually wrote this chapter. By the way, Saya is a random Oc of mine that had suddenly popped into my head as I was typing the last chapter.

Yuki: I rather like her. She protected Miss Honda rather well.

Uo: I dunno… -eyes Saya suspiciously- She's still a fan girl…

Hana: -smiles dreamily- Such lovely angry waves…

Asakane: …Ok…Just leave a review on the way out, everyone. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Asakane: I'm back with another update and I apologize for not updating sooner. I somehow lost track of time with playing video games and searching for a job. I'm also applying for college too. But anyways, I would like to thank the following reviewer.

Midnight Leo - Thank you. Enjoy the next chapter.

Asakane: I must warn you all, slight ShigurexTohru. Quite the shocker, ne?

* * *

__

Disclaimer: No matter how I wish upon the star and try to bribe the characters, I will never own Fruits Basket, muchless Haru and Momiji…

* * *

****

Chapter Four

"Dinner time, dinner time, all for me, dinner time." The voice of Shigure could be heard as the door from his study opened behind them. Once he fully stepped out into the sitting room, the dog immediately sensed a mixture of feelings radiating off his three charges. Depression came from Yuki, pure joy was seeping from Kyo, and a mixture of the two were coming from Tohru who was currently in the kitchen, making their dinner. Sensing that something had gone on during school, Shigure decided to just play it cool.

"Ah, I think I'll go help our delicate little flower, seeing as the two of you are lost in la-la land!" Shigure said in his usual playful tone, but his words failed to solicit a response for Yuki was sulking and Kyo was too involved with eating some appetizers Tohru had made especially for the Cat. His own eyebrow furrowed in slight irritation. Usually the boys would be all against him having anything to do with Tohru. Kyo would be yelling profanity at him and Yuki would literally grab by him his shirt collar and send a death threat to him.

But today, they were completely reversing roles. Feeling more confused than amused, Shigure just made his way to the kitchen. This was definitely not the home he had grown accustomed to within the last year. His hand brushed through his black locks of hair as he now stared at Tohru.

Tohru was sitting at the small counter, the look on her face telling him she was currently lost in thought. A strangely sad expression graced her gentle features. Her long brown hair was tied in a single braid that was somehow pinned to the nape of her neck to keep it out of the way of her cooking. Shigure must admit, she looked more mature with her brown locks pinned up like that. A few strands hung before her turquoise eyes, accenting the very position she sat in.

His heart fluttered nervously in his chest at the mere thought. Tohru was cute and all but…

The novelist quickly shook his head, dismissing the thought before pasting a smile on his lips as he now addressed the teen girl sitting there in silence. "Tohru, why the sad face?" His voice made the brunette immediately look up and her eyes went wide from shock.

A faint blush rose on Tohru's cheeks as she went into one of her usual rants. "S-Shigure! W-what are you doing in the kitchen? Y-you never come into the kitchen!" The girl stammered, "Oh what am I talking about? Of course you're allowed in the kitchen! This is your house a-"

Shigure couldn't help, but smile the girl's babbling. Some people might find this aspect of the girl very annoying but Tohru is Tohru. Her rantings and somewhat ditziness is what made her special.

Again, the dog's heart gave a nervous flutter and he found a blush rising on his own cheeks. Shigure quickly coughed. This did nothing to silence Tohru, nor did it help get rid of this endearing feeling growing within Shigure's heart. If the girl standing before him don't stop soon, he would have to silence her in the most unforgivable way that might force both Yuki and Kyo to kill him a million times over.

"I-I'm sorry, Shigure! Gomen! I didn't mean to rant!" Tohru squeaked, seeing Shigure turn his head away and the dog's hand fingering his own black hair. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest now.

Like all the Sohmas, Shigure was very handsome and he had his own charms.

Shigure smiled and placed a strong hand on her head, "There's no need to apolgoize, Tohru. I just came in here to see if you need help with anything, and I also have a question."

"Question?" Tohru's face lit up at his sentence and she now looked at him square in the face, "What's wrong?"

Her guardian rubbed the back of his head again in silent thought before throwing a glance at the door to the sitting room. "You see, I feel that something is wrong with Yuki and Kyo; I believe they're sick or something. Did something happen at school today?"

Sadness returned to Tohru's face and she looked away, not wanting her friend to see the tears brimming in her eyes. But Shigure could tell that it had something to do with the boys, if not both of them, then one of them. The dog reached out and took her hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Tohru, what happened? You can tell me." He said gently.

Tohru just shook her head mutely. There was no way anyone could fix the damage that was done between her and Yuki…

The more he stood there in her sad presence, the more Shigure wanted to pull the teen girl to him and hug her. What did the boys do to make her so sad? Surely they didn't blow her off at school or something? Annoyance was creeping up on the Sohma male now and he then pulled Tohru closer, earning a yelp from the unsuspecting girl.

She blushed more deeply now as she found herself being hugged (as close as she could without triggering the curse) by Shigure. Tohru felt his strong hand go to the back of her head as her head came to rest on his shoulder and tears begin to fall now. This was what she needed, a shoulder to cry on.

Shigure smiled softly, planting a kiss on her head in a fatherly manner. "Tohru, whatever's bothering you, you know you can tell me about it." He whispered to the crying girl, "I'm always here."

After a minute of crying, Tohru slowly turned her head upwards to look at him. Turquoise eyes locked with black as she did so. Her face flushed a bit at seeing her guardian up close. Shigure looked even more handsome up close. Her heart danced within her chest now. Their faces were so close…

* * *

Asakane: This is a bit short but at least I updated. It took me all day to write this. So, I hope you liked it. Leave a review on your way out. Ja'ne.


End file.
